Anonymity
by Kaio
Summary: Sasuke discovers the joys and surprises of anonymous sex. Written for the NarutoAnonKink Meme on LJ


I don't own Naruto. :(

On the outskirts of Konoha lies a seedy bar that most nin frequent to find a partner for the night. There are no laws there, just as there are no faces and no names. Uchiha Sasuke grew tired of being showcased at any gathering within the city, and a tip from a well-known Jounin with a love for anonymity led him to this bar. It is broken down and musty, squeezed between a grocery story and an abandoned building from the war so many years ago. Across the small alley lies an inn so infrequently used that no lights are on and signs show years of disrepair. A scruffy cat sits outside the inn and stares at Sasuke as he stands in front of the bar with a sour expression on his face.

To gain anonymity, he thinks, one must go great lengths to places normal people dare not tread.

Sasuke pulls his mask up over his face in imitation of his sensei, realizing this gesture is useless. He stills wears his family crest proudly on his back, standing out against a sheet of harsh black fabric. He knows that this is just a game, he can never really escape his name or his fate. The last Uchiha lets out a shaky sigh and with his final gathering of resolve takes the last few steps to the door and enters into the tavern.

He heads straight to the bar, ignoring all occupants in the room who immediately are drawn to watching the boy. The bartender does not ask what he wants, but sets a glass with a clear, odorless liquid in it on the bar top. He can feel all the eyes boring into his crest. Many of them undoubtedly wanting to make the Uchiha their own. To drink, he realizes, he must pull down his mask. He hooks one finger to the mask and pulls it down just past his lips, resting on his chin. The drink is in his hand, brought up to his lips to sip, tongue darting out to the rim of the glass to slow the progress of liquid into his mouth. He tilts the glass back down and sets it on the bar.

A tongue slides over his lips, savoring the barely there taste of alcohol. He shuts his eyes in the briefest moment of extasy. Several others in the room lick their own lips, pretending it's not their own tongue. None in the room have the courage to walk up to the Uchiha, save one cloaked figure in the corner of the room. He stands, pushing away his chair and leaving his own glass on the table, completely forgotten at the entrance of this younger shinobi.

The cloaked man strides right up behind Sasuke, and with a smile of pleasure notices that the teen does not flinch nor seem surprised at all when he reaches up to the hitai-ate and loosens it just enough to slide it down over his eyes, just to tighten it once more. Sasuke's world grows dark, and a flush of excitement rushes over his body. He gets his anonymity tonight, just as his partner gets the same. The man grabs Sasuke's elbow and he feels himself being led across the bar and then out the door.

A cool rush of wind hits his flushed face before he's slammed into the wall of the inn that's tucked so nicely into the alleyway. He feels his blood travel southward as the other man bites roughly just a hair away from the cursed seal on his shoulder. He pants, loud, a grunt so low in his chest that he feels it vibrate through his stomach straight to his groin. His erection presses painfully into the wood siding of the inn, but he just presses a little harder and hisses at the scraping feeling that easily transfers through his thin shorts. A rough hand grabs at his hip, smooth nails digging painfully into such delicate skin. The tongue works its way over the seal and then up his neck, stopping to bite and suck at the spot just below his earlobe. He gasps, unsure as to how this stranger knows his body so well.

He reaches around behind him, to grasp at the ass of the man who assaults his neck as if he were a vampire craving the taste of fresh young blood, but his hand is seized and twisted behind his own back. The man uses it to push Sasuke further against the wall as he grinds his obvious hard on into Sasuke's backside.

"You will do as I say," the man growls out. "You will not touch me unless I tell you to, and you will do exactly as I say. Punishment for those who disobey is strict, and release is not granted." The man lets go of Sasuke's arm. He immediately brings his arm up to the wall to brace himself from the pushes of the other mans hips.

The hand from his hip shifts and grasps at the hem of his shirt that rides at the top of his shorts. He feels the shirt ghost up his back while being removed in a slow and torturous pace that makes his knees quiver with something that he vaguely recalls as being anticipation. His anonymous man is rough and quick, while being sensual and smooth. He is a paradox that Sasuke can't wrap his mind around. His shirt tangles over his head, twisted once around his arms and suddenly there's the sound of a kunai hitting wood. His arms are now immobile, held in place by his own shirt. He feels his Sharingan come to life and spin wildly with the sound, but it's useless behind his blindfold. He wills it to fade.

The tongue is back at his neck, licking and biting; teasing. Sasuke groans again, leaning his head to one of his outstretch arms to rest his mouth against his upper arm and bites it in a silent protest of the sounds escaping his lips. Heat's escaping his body at a rate he's unused to. Sweat starting to form at his hairline and a light sheen coating over his skin. His predator licks a line down his spine, stopping just before his shorts before he feels a smile against his skin. Nips are placed a long the skin there before one nail slides up his back and he has no power to stop the shiver that racks his body. It's impossible to stop the flow of electric senses that race through his body at the simple touch of the anonymous man. All senses heightened but his useless one, he swears he hears the smirk from on lips, one that he feels like he should know. He pushes the sensation deep inside, not wanting to ruin the night for himself.

A second nail joins the first as long, red lines are being drawn all over Sasuke's impossibly pale back. Red welts raise themselves just above the surface, occasionally leaking a deep red fluid that is immediately suckled at by hungry lips and tongue. A bead of sweat rolls down his shoulder blade, but stopped all too quickly in it's travel to the ground by a tongue that eagerly licks at the salty water concoction. The man behind him moans for the first time, a quiet, deep, moan that goes straight through Sasuke.

Hands are on the clasp at the front of his pants, he finds himself wishing the man would just cut off his pants and save them some time, but it seems as his anonymous friend would rather savor the moment. Slowly his shorts are pushed down, pooling at his sandals. More black stares at the man, tight against skin that's round and soft. A hand is brought around to Sasuke's front and traces a line from his navel down to the base of his cock as he pulls the front of his underwear down with just two fingers.

He shudders violently at the first skin to skin contact that his predator has let him feel. His body screams at him to buck wildly into the hand, to get it to stroke him to completion, but he knows his captor has other plans for him and pushes the desire deep down. The underwear joins the shorts at his feet. Rough hands grab at both cheeks of his ass before pulling them apart. A quick lick from the bottom of his spine to the opening of his puckered hole sends Sasuke into a breathless moan. A slow, fat lick from top to bottom has Sasuke panting. The man moves his tongue into a sharp point, tracing the edge of the hole, slowly, switching directions. Suddenly he darts it out and pushes past the tight muscle into Sasuke. He pulls out his tongue, licks up past the muscle to Sasuke's lower back, and then back down again to lick once more at the opening. The ring flinches wildly in anticipation, relaxing when the hot flesh pushes against it. The man wastes little time in actually preparing before the tongue's replaced by two fingers, shoved roughly to the knuckle. He thrusts them in and out in a quick fashion, before completely removing the fingers. Suddenly Sasuke feels like he's being pried open as he realizes there's a third finger working it's way in. His body seems to crave the fingers, as it all but sucks them into his heat. A cool metal rests against his opening, a ring surrounding a finger. Sasuke looks forward to the chill when the fingers fuck him deeper, reaching inside as far as they can before curling.

A scream escapes his lips as his cock jumps frantically. He feels a smirk against his lower back where the man starts to lick at his spine. The fingers curl again and his knees start to bend, unable to stand when coursing through his veins is nothing but pleasure. He feels the fingers slide out of his body, and with a whimper he begs for more.

There's a pressure at his entrance and a hand grasping at his right hip, and suddenly he's completely full. A scream escapes his mouth before the other hand comes to cover his mouth. His breath comes out rushed and short through his nose that suddenly seems unable to accommodate the rushing of air that is coming in and out of his body. He manages a struggled whimper before the cock inside of him twitches and starts to move. He feels full, amazingly complete as it moves within him, grinding hard against him. The hand on his mouth leaves to his shoulder to help steady the shaking boy before the almost gentle thrusting starts to quicken. Harsh slaps of skin against skin echo down the alley way to be heard in the complete darkness. The hand on his shoulder isn't satisfied and reaches up into the hair on the back of his head and _pulls_. Sasuke pants out his approval. He feels like he's being bent in half the wrong way, contorted like a pretzel. His ass is full and being stretched beyond what he thought it could, and yet, Sasuke's panting and moaning, letting his appreciation for his anonymous fuck be known to anyone with ears.

The man quickens his pace, almost no noise but that from the skin to skin coming from him. His breathing is even and his thrust deliberate and sure, like he does this in his sleep. It's hard and fast, and suddenly there's a pressure building up inside Sasuke's stomach. The man pulls on his hair harder and Sasuke's gasping at the pressure, his air unable to be sucked in through his mouth any longer. He feels the hitai-ate slipping with each thrust, moving from the grip in his hair. His eyes are almost freed from their prison, he can see the edges of the world, fuzzy, and dark, but vaguely they're there, waiting for him eyes to be free. A violent thrust into his body pushes him against the wall, the hitai-ate slipping off his eyes and up and over his forehead pulled away by the hand in his hair, his eyes are flooded with sights as soon as comes against the wall, semen splattering the wood in a unidentifiable pattern.

Sasuke hangs his head, shuddering as a few drops fall from his cock. And then he sees it. The ring that rests on the hand on his hip.

Akatsuki. An Akatsuki with purple nails.

His eyes widen as his ass is filled with come. He feels sick to his stomach, wanted to wrench his hands free from his shirt nailed to the wall. But he can't. The man licks at the cursed seal on his shoulder again.

"You could have just come to me, little brother. I could have given you everything he did, and more." Itachi turns Sasuke's face to his. He leans in, hovering over his lips unwilling to make that last connection. They stare at each other for what seems like ages in Sasuke's mind, but is really only seconds before the younger brother smashes his lips agsint the others.

He feels Itachi pull back and their lips part as his brother's cock slips out of him.

And in an instant, Itachi is gone.


End file.
